1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inflating an air bag to restrain movement of a vehicle occupant during a collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known vehicle safety apparatus includes an inflator for inflating an air bag to restrain movement of a vehicle occupant in the event of sudden deceleration such as occurs during a collision. The inflator and air bag are located in a housing attached to the vehicle. An aspiration flap located between the inflator and the housing covers a series of ambient air openings in the housing.
When the inflator is actuated, gas under pressure is directed from the inflator into the air bag to inflate the air bag. The flow of gas from the inflator into the air bag causes the aspiration flap to be moved to a position in which the ambient air openings are uncovered. Ambient air is drawn in through the ambient air openings to augment the gas generated by the inflator. Any excess gas generated by the inflator which is not needed to inflate the air bag is exhausted through excess gas openings in the inflator and in the housing to the interior of the vehicle.
In the known vehicle safety apparatus, the aspiration flap is secured to the housing by a fastener extending from the inflator through the aspiration flap and the housing. The fastener clamps the aspiration flap between the housing and the inflator. Thus, the inflator and the aspiration flap must be aligned carefully with the housing in order to fasten them together. Also, the inflator is in heat transferring relationship with the housing through the aspiration flap. Therefore, heat generated during actuation of the inflator can travel directly into the housing.